That Time of the Month
by ruiiko
Summary: It's a disgusting and sickly feeling, leaving Luka feeling drained. Only girlfriend cuddles, chocolate, and movies can solve this problem.


**Oh my god, what. D: This is probably kinda gross, so I'm sorry. Periods are never fun, but yet, somehow, I still made this. Ah well. Enjoy it's gross comforting-ness? ;D I mean, atleast Luka and Miku can sympathize with eachother of their womanly problems, right...? Thats gotta count for something! Anyways, enjoy and review. **

* * *

Something wasn't right today. Luka could feel it.

Waking up this morning, the pinkette felt more drained and exhausted more so than feeling rested up and refreshed. She felt like she had the night before going to bed—only worse. She groaned as she forced herself out of bed, her head was pounding, as she made her way to the bathroom. One glance in the mirror told all, as she brushed her hair out of her face with her fingers, revealing her pale face, large bags underneath her eyes. Then—she could feel it coming up her throat—she threw up.

Luka coughed, disgusted by herself as she drained out the sink, looking herself in the mirror again. She could see the green slowly disappearing from her cheeks, but her legs felt weak. Her stomache hurt. '_I didn't drink last night, so...' _Not even one sip. So she couldn't be hung over, and she was quite sure she wasn't pregnant—unless, of course, girls could get you pregnant, in that case would be a miracle of sorts.

No, there was only one more possibility. '_Oh god, please no.' _She thought, but she was right.

It was that time of the month.

"Ohhh, no, no, no, no," Luka paniced, pacing back and forth. Why today of all days? She just remembered, today was supposed to be a special day! She was going out to dinner with her girlfriend, Miku. But now that she knew what was wrong... she didn't even want to leave her house. She didn't even want to get dressed, or get out of her pajamas. At this point, she just wanted to go back to sleep until this was over!

"Oh, no, no, why, please oh no..." Luka complained to herself, as she slumped down the walls of her house in frustration. With a sigh, this left her no other choice. Luka pulled out her cell phone, and began to ring up a familiar number, as it rang a few times, and then picked up. "Luka?" A comforting voice spoke from the other end.

"Hey, Miku," Luka said, trying to sound her happiest, although she was anything but.

She could basically hear the smile in Miku's voice on the other end. "Hey, Luka! What's up?"

Luka was silent for a moment. She didn't want to do this, but... "Listen, Miku, i'm really sorry, but... I don't think I can go out tonight." She bit her bottom lip.

"Aw, why?" Miku asked in a whiny voice. But Luka couldn't help but chuckle. She was just so cute when she was upset.

"I really wanted to go out..." Luka sighed. "But... I don't feel well."

"Are you sure? What's wrong?" Miku asked, making Luka blush. What was wrong? Didn't 'being sick' not work enough for Miku? She didn't really want to go on with any further details... it was gross enough as it is..

"I'm... It's... that time of the month...?" She swallowed, her voice shrinking with every word. She felt so pathetic right now.

Miku was silent, and Luka felt herself flush even more. This was so embarrassing! "Stay right where you are, I'll be right over." She then heard Miku say, and froze as the girl hung open. Her eyes widened as she gasped. Miku was coming over?! Luka didn't want her to see her like this! "Miku, no, that's okay!" Luka spoke into the phone, although it was too late.

* * *

Twenty minutes or so later, Luka heard a ring at her door. She had been curled up into bed watching tv, and she had hoped to god that Miku didn't show up, but that ring at the door proved otherwise. As much as Luka always wanted to see Miku, she didn't want her to see her in the worse condition possible. What would she think of her then? She wouldn't be her beautiful older girlfriend, no, she'd look like a bum. Feeling heat rise to her cheeks, Luka shook of the thought, as she crawled out of bed.

She was just overreacting, anyways. She had seen Miku stuck in her pajamas plenty of times—infact, Luka was always the one to stay by Miku when she was sick, or couldn't sleep.

But Miku seeing Luka like this? It felt like such an embaressment. Luka wanted to be the one Miku thought was always beautiful, never had any sort of weakness. If she showed that she had a weakness, then she was vulnerable. It wasn't likely that Miku would tell anyone, but the girl could be quite mean sometimes, without realising it. She was always so playful and teasing—but Luka knew that was just her nature.

Luka was the one that was more calm. She was always the woman of perfect health. Usually during 'that time of the month', Luka tried to keep her distance from anybody, Miku included. They didn't always make plans that often, and even if Luka was 'sick', she still made time to text and call Miku.

This was going to be different.

Luka opened the blinds of her door, to see a smiling Miku with arms behind her back. She seemed to grin bigger, noticing the sigh that escaped Luka's lips. She always knew that Luka could be a bit frustrating to deal with, and could be quite stubborn with accepting help.

The pinkette felt a smirk coming on, however, as a trick formulated in her mind. She quickly closed the blind, and before she did, she could see the smile disappear from Miku's face, into a big frown of panic. Snickering, Luka unlocked her door, opening it for Miku, who was still holding a frown.

"That wasn't very nice, Luka!" She cried.

Luka shrugged. "What can I say? I'm not a very nice person." That was a lie, completely. Luka was one of the sweetest girls she knew. The only times she wasn't, was in the morning, or when it was that time of the month. Or both.

"Jees, I can see clearly now that you're on your period," Miku mumbled sarcastically, looking away. Luka turned back to her, with a look of fury etched on her face. "What did you say?" She hissed, marching back over to her girlfriend to look her in the eye.

Miku yelped, as she put her hands in front of her, as the things she was holding clattered to the floor behind her. "Nothing!" She laughed nervously, a big smile on her face.

Luka pouted, as she cast a glance down to the floor. Miku caught where she was looking and gasped, quickly turning her back to Luka, as she picked them up. They were going to be a surprise, but... "Well, it seems you've caught me," Miku sighed, knowing it would be kind of worthless to surprise her, now that she had seen them. Luka felt her cheeks heat up. In her hands were a pack of pads, a box of chocolate, and a bunch of Luka's favorite chick flicks. She immediately felt bad for yelling at her.

"Oh, Miku..." She let out a sigh, as she wrapped her arms around Miku, pulling her close. Her warmth made Luka feel better already. Miku smiled, wrapping one arm around Luka, her other still cradling the treats. "I'm sorry." Luka sighed again, pulling away to look Miku in the eyes.

"For what?" Miku wondered, tilting her head.

Luka averted her gaze. "Just... for being so difficult." It wasn't an easy thing for Luka to admit. "I'm always caring for you when you're sick, but never once have I let you do the same for me."

Miku laughed. "Well, you never ask me to!" Her expression grew soft again. "If you would just tell me once in a while, I'd be happy to come to your aids. I am your girlfriend after all, isn't that what I'm for?" She asked with a wink, and Luka smiled.

"Yes, but... don't you think I'm gross looking right now?" Luka asked, feeling self conscious, as she hugged herself.

"Well, I think you always look gross," Miku said sarcastically, with a finger to her lips.

Luka's pupils narrowed, her mouth forming a straight line. "What."

Miku broke out into a smile, grabbing onto Luka's shoulder. "I'm kidding, Luka!" She laughed, and then poked at Luka's cheek. "You need to smile more, when you're on your period." Luka pulled away, as she crossed her arms. She knew Miku was just joking, but... "You say I'm not nice, and here you are making snarky comments at me." She faked a smile. In all actuality, Luka loved that about her. She was always so playfull, even if she could be mean sometimes. But it was all in good fun... sometimes she just took it too far without noticing though.

Miku frowned, shaking her head. 'Noo, i'm sorry then Luka!" Her voice sounded desperate, as she clung onto her girlfriend. "You know I'd never mean that, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Luka looked into her eyes, as a smirk formed on her lips. Miku smiled back. "See, theres that smile I love," She laughed, and came closer, to place a gentle kiss on Luka's lips. The pinkette closed her eyes, melting into the kiss. Their arms wrapped around eachother, and then Luka's eyes snapped open, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. "Stop!" She gasped, harshly pulling away. "You know I'm extra hormonal when I'm on my period!" Well, now Miku did. Miku looked just as shocked as the pinkette. But she continued to smile. "I'm sorry, Luka."

Luka looked away, rubbing her arms. "So am I."

Miku shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry about, dear."

Luka looked back up. "But I do. I'm just sorry for being so moody and difficult right now."

Miku chuckled. "If you really think that's bothering me, then you'd be wrong, my friend. After all, you've seen worse from me." That was true enough. It was unspoken, but Miku really could be difficult when she wanted to be. All those nights when she couldn't sleep, and left Luka staying awake late into the night with her before she fell asleep. Or all the times that she was too sick to even get out of bed, and had to rely on Luka to make her soup in bed. Luka smiled slightly. Miku smiled back. "See," She pointed out, and Luka knew she was right.

She let out another sigh. "Okay, you're right."

Miku nodded, as she took her hand then, guiding her back to the couch in the living room, and gently pushed Luka into the sofa. "Now, please Luka, let me care for you." She requested. Luka looked up, as a cheeky smile found its way onto Luka's lips.

"Fine. Only this once." She pouted.

* * *

Miku stayed until it was the sky had darkened. The whole room was dark, except for the light emitting from the tv. The couple were wrapped in large, fluffy blankets, their fingers wrapped around eachothers. Miku had kept the pinkette company, as they watched all the romantic comedies Luka wanted, until she laughed so hard she cried, and Miku would comfort her. She cooked her a dinner and had managed to not burn Luka's house down!

Over all, she was just there for Luka.

"This isn't too bad, now, is it?" Miku asked later on.

Luka glanced over to Miku, and shook her head. "No. I suppose not."

Miku smiled. "I'm glad." She really was. It was her pleasure to take care of Luka.

The pinkette smiled back, as she rested her head against Miku's shoulder. It became silent again, the only sounds being from the tv. Luka looked up to Miku, and then said, "You know, I think this has become a better 'date', than going out to dinner has been."

Miku nodded, looking back down to her. "I agree." She said, gently stroking her hand.

A smirk formed on Luka's lips. "So, since you enjoy caring for me, mind spending the rest of the week here caring for me? You don't even know how bad I can be during this time of the month." She laughed.

Miku's eyes widened, as she looked down to see the cheeky grin on her girlfriend's face. "W-well, I mean-!"

"Unless, of course, I really am too difficult for you," Luka sighed.

Miku immediately shook her head. "Of course not-!"

"Good. I think this will be a fun week." Luka laughed. Miku nervously laughed along with her.

Poor Miku. What has she gotten herself into.


End file.
